


Disgusting

by EmperorsThrone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsThrone/pseuds/EmperorsThrone
Summary: Watching Yuri and Victor fall in love was disgusting. Watching Otabek fall for him might be even worse.





	Disgusting

Watching Victor and Yuri fall in love was disgusting.

 

From ‘Hot Springs on Ice’ to the Grand Prix, Yurio was forced to watch nearly every interaction between the two. Every look, every touch, every gross action the adults did.

 Yurio hated it.

He hated it so much that he bitched out it to Otabek whenever it got too much.

“And the googly eyes, don’t get me started,” Yurio complained to Otabek as they walked down the streets of St. Petersburg.

“You’ve told me before,” Otabek replied, hands in his pockets as they walked.

“Because it’s _gross_ ,” Yurio nearly spat out. “They’re always holding hands when they think no one is looking-“

“But you always catch them,” Otabek finished. Yurio nodded furiously.

“Always! It’s like they have no respect for boundaries or where to show affection.”

Otabek just nodded solemnly. Yurio was glad his friend listened to his complaining. Otabek never said he was tired of his stories, or said anything weir-

“Do you think relationships are gross, Yura?”

Yurio froze. “What?”

“Well, you complain a lot about Victor and Yuri being in a relationship, about them doing normal couple things. Maybe affection makes you uncomfortable,” Otabek explained, turning himself so that he could see Yurio.

“I-I’m not uncomfortable. I just don’t see the point of holding hands, what does that even have to do with a relationship? Why would anyone want to touch someone that much, I just don’t-“

“I’d like to hold your hand, Yura,” Otabek said, locking eyes with Yurio.

Normally that’s something Yurio liked about Otabek. He was straight forward, never mincing words or hiding what he thought.

But right now, Otabek’s eyes were saying something Yurio wasn’t sure he wanted to see,

“S-stop that Beka. You could’ve just told me if you wanted me to stop talking about it. You don’t have to be rude about it,” Yurio said as he looked away, rubbing the back of his head.

Otabek reached over to grab Yurio’s hand mid-air. “I don’t want you to stop. And I’m not trying to be rude. I just wanted to hold your hand.” Their arms fall between them, Otabek still grasping Yurio. “That’s all.”

Yurio looks from their clasped hands to Otabek, who’s still watching him. He knows his face is red, knows that Otabek isn’t joking around with him and he knows that whatever feeling Otabek is sending his way is real. But he doesn’t know how Otabek would feel if he pulled his hand away, or if he told him to stop.

As Yurio is still debating what to say, Otabek let’s go and puts his hands back in his pockets.  Yurio’s head whips up to look at his friend, who’s smiling at him. “I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable, Yura. Let’s start heading back before your coach gets mad at me for keeping you out too late.”

He turns around to walk, glancing over his shoulder. “You coming?”

Yurio loses it.

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?! I’M OVER HERE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO AND YOU JUST LET GO? I’VE NEVER HELD HANDS BEFORE, YOU MORON!”

Otabek looks completely unfazed by the outburst, but Yurio can tell he’s frazzled. “You’ve never…held hands?

“No! And the last time I told someone that she-they laughed at me. And then you’re giving me those same googly eyes that Katsudon is always giving Victor, it’s disgusting,” Yurio spat. He couldn’t look Otabek in the face. He could be mad, even worse he could just leave Yurio behind and then he’d really be alone.

He waited for Otabek to say something mean, or tell him to go fuck himself.

Instead, Otabek laughed. But not a mean laugh. It was the same laugh he’d hear from Victor whenever Yuri tried to say something in Russian but just couldn’t quite get it.

Well shit.

Otabek Altin was in love with him.

“Sorry, I’m not laughing at you never holding hands. I just…you were really thinking about what you should do?”

“Of course! You’re standing over here just completely in love with me, and now I’ve got to figure out how to respond that and ugh, holding hands Beka? Really? You might as well just come out and kiss me with that, geez,” Yurio rambles, trying to be the picture of confidence.

“I thought kissing might throw you off,” Otabek replies, not denying a single word.

“I…that’s….,” Yurio goes red again, annoyed. He looks from Otabek’s pocketed hands to his eyes. “ _You_ throw me off. I’m not even sure how to respond to you.”

“You don’t have to yet.” Otabek is still smiling from his laughter.

“God, you act like I’m just completely rude,” Yurio growls. He throws his hand out. “Hand.”

Otabek quirks an eyebrow. “I’m sorry?”

“Give. Me. Your. Hand.”

“Yura, you really don’t-“

“If you make me say it again I will smack you.”

Otabek stares at his hand for a moment before grabbing it slowly. Yurio squeezes his hand tight, not looking at him.

But he doesn’t have to see Otabek to know he’s giving him that gross lovey-dovey look.

Disgusting.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything since Fanfiction.Net, and even that was like 6 years ago.
> 
> Hope you like it!


End file.
